If I just lie here, will you lie with me?
by androcissatrix
Summary: She hadn't said anything nice to me since our wedding day. Hell, she hadn't said anything nice to me then. But I still love her. Rodolphus/Bellatrix (kinda sorta maybe) Rated for language and mild violence and slightly sexual scene(s).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is just something I wrote a while ago. I have a second chapter in the works so please let me know if you want it! :) -Androcissatrix**

"RODOLPHUS. HURRY THE HELL UP!" Bella shouted, her voice echoing throughout the house. "Coming Bella." I ran down the stairs quickly, landing next to her, she had been waiting on the bottom of the stairs. "About time." she sneered. "I'm sorry Bella." I said, looking down. She struck me, across the face. "You should be, we're gonna be late. I don't know why I even wait for you anymore. Idiot." She began walking toward the door. I surveyed her outfit. She was wearing her favorite dress, the black velvet one. Her cleavage was practically up to her neck. I rolled my eyes. Of course. She was trying to please her 'master', her Dark Lord.  
"Let's GO." Bella barked, her dark eyes burning. I ran to the door, standing next to her. She disapparated, and I followed. I arrived at the gate of Malfoy Manor, Bella was already half way up the stairs. I walked through the gates quickly, trying to catch up. "Wait Bella!" I said. I instantly regretted what I said. She turned her sharply. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to WAIT? For your slow arse? You moron!" she yelled, striking me again. She enjoyed Muggle violence. She hit me harder then before, but I didn't flinch. You get used to it. "I'm sorry. I love you Bella." I whispered. "Yes, whatever you say Rodolphus." She composed herself and walked in to the Manor, her heels clicking against the marble floor. She entered the large dining room, where several other Death Eaters were sitting around the large table. Bella took her spot, on the right side of the large chair reserved for the Dark Lord. I sat further back next to Antonin Dolohov. We nodded to each other as I sat down. I watched Bella as she looked around, waiting for the meeting to begin. She looked gorgeous, as always. I wondered if she ever thought about me that way. I doubted it. She hadn't said anything nice to me since our wedding day. Hell, she hadn't said anything nice then. It was an arranged marriage,but we had known each other from Hogwarts, so we weren't complete strangers. I always thought she was he most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. But her heart belonged to the Dark Lord. She always dresses her best when we have a meeting, offers our home for the meetings. But she couldn't have cared less about me. But I love her so much anyway.  
The meeting began shortly after. Nothing exciting happened, but Bella was hanging on to every word the Dark Lord said. She would bent over slightly whenever he looked at her, her chest was clearly visible. It made me upset, angry. She should love me, not him.  
"Rodolphus?" The ice cold voice of the Dark Lord surrounded me, and I looked at him. "Yes, m'lord?" "Were you paying attention to anything?" the Dark Lord sneered. "I asked you a question, but you did not respond."  
"I-I'm so sorry m'lord." I stuttered. "Then try a little harder, Rodolphus, will you?" he said coolly. I nodded. "I can't hear you Rodolphus. Crucio." The Dark Lord said quietly. The pain was excrutiating. I fell off my chair, hitting my head on the table. Everyone was silent. Then the pain stopped. I looked around the room. Most faces were filled with horror. Some were expressionless. I looked at Bella. I lookes for some sign of emotion. Nothing. I sighed, got back up on my chair. The Dark Lord smiled at me. I looked down at my lap. The meeting proceeded without any further catastrophe. Once it ended, we all rose, and began to leave. "Bellatrix, may I see you for a moment please?" the Dark Lord asked Bella. "Yes! Yes of course my lord. Of course." Bella grinned. The Dark Lord walked towards a room near the back of the dining room. Bella smoothed her dress down, and nearly ran to catch up with her master. They disappeared in the room. I couldn't hear much. I was beginning to wonder, What the hell are they doing? I got lost in my thought until a scream distracted me. It was Bella. It was a scream of pure pain. "Bella!" I cried. I ran towrd the door, then Bella walked out. Her hair was even more disheveled then usual, and her eyes were slightly red. "Bella are you-" "I'm FINE Rodolphus." she snapped, and disapparated right there. Half of me wanted to go punch the snake in the face, but then I would been killed, by him and Bella. So I apparated home.  
When I got home, I walked upstairs, and I heard quiet sobbing. I walked into Bella's room. She was lying on her bed, facing the door. She was curled up, in a little dark ball. I slowly walked toward the bed. I laid next to her, and gently put my arm around her waist. Bella sniffed. "Rodolphus, what're you doing?" she said, almost whispering. "Comforting you." I responded, putting my head on her back. She jumped off the bed. "I DON'T NEED ANY 'Comforting' from YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP." she screamed. "THE DARK LORD DOES EVERYTHING FOR A REASON. I DESERVED IT." She began sobbing. "I deserved it..." I sat up. "Bella..." She whipped around, and sent a spell flying at me. It hit me, and it sent me flying off the bed, and I hit the door. "YOU USELESS TROLL. I HATE YOU. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME RODOLPHUS." she continued the shriek at me. She sent a couple spells flying at me. I got hit with a couple, and deep cuts formed on my forehead and stomach. I yelped in pain. "Bella...please...I-I love you...please." I tried to convince her to stop. She walked over to me. "Does it hurt, Roddy? Do you not like it when I hurt you?" she said in a mocking, babyish tone. She kicked me in the gut. "Stupid piece of shit." she muttered. "Now get out of my room." I opened the door, and slowly crawled down the hall toward my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I got 2 reviews within hours of posting! I got so excited:p But here's Chapter Two. Not as good as the first, I struggled with the ending. Sorry if its ooc. -Androcissatrix**

I healed the cuts as best I could before I passed out. When I woke up, I sat up and groaned. The cut on my abdomen was still pretty deep. I grabbed my wand from next to me and healed the cut. I got up groggily and walked down to the kitchen. Bella sat at the table, drinking something from a mug. "Hello Rodolphus." she said calmly, and took a sip of her drink. "Good morning Bella." "Did you sleep well Roddy?" she asked, the ghost of a sarcastic smile on her pale face. "Fine, thank you." I said, gritting my teeth. She always did that. She acted like everything is fine, like she didn't nearly kill me. "Good." she smiled. "Get a move on Rodolphus, I'm hungry."

"No Bella."

Bella whipped around, an evil glint in her eyes. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm not making you anything Bellatrix." I couldn't believe what I was saying. I had never stood up to Bella before.

"YOU LITTLE-" "No Bella. You're not in charge of me." I interuppted. Bella's face turned a bright shade of red. "YES I AM YOU ARE WORTHLESS. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT." she hollered. "What did the Dark Lord say last night Bella?" I caught her off guard. "I-What?"

"What did he say? You try so hard to impress him, but it just. Doesn't. Work. He will never love you."

Bella's eyes went blank. She sat there, staring at me. I searched for some kind of emotion. It all was gone. I thought I'd be half dead by now. But I wasn't. Although I was scared of what was about to come, I felt proud. Not that telling my wife off is something to feel good about, but I felt like I had finally stood my ground, and that was worth a million curses.

Then she rose out of her chair. My pride vanished, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for whatever torture she would put me through. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes slowly. Bella was still standing in the same spot. She looked like someone had struck her. Her eyes were cold, but a depressed kind of cold. They were not swimming with tears, but I knew I had hit something. Then she spoke, so quietly you could've missed it: "You think I don't know that?" She then walked quickly past me, and up the staircase.

I sat in her chair, and ran my fingers through my hair. What had I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I wrote this one in an hour or two (insomnia can be useful.) Sorry it's kinda short. But I have chapter 4 done! I won't put it up unless I get reviews so please do! 3 -androcissatrix**

I knew I had better apologize, I'd just get hurt if I didn't. I would say sorry, but I wouldn't mean it. I meant everything I said to her, whether it was kind or not.  
I walked up the stairs. I assumed she was in her bedroom. It used to be OUR bedroom, but one day she decided she didn't want to sleep with "filth" like me. So I moved into the small room, (more like closet) at the end of the hall. I knocked on the dark wooden door when I reached it.  
"Bellatrix?" I called gently. I heard nothing.  
"Bella?" Still nothing. She had to be in there, I don't know where else she would be, she doesn't go to many other places in the house. I slowly turned the door knob, which I was surprised to find wasn't locked.  
She was sitting on her bed, her knees on her chest, looking like a child who had been sent to their room. Her cheeks shone with tears, which was odd to see. She rarely cried, very rarely. She didn't look at me when I entered the room, and shut the door.  
"Bella? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, it was awful." I said quietly. I wondered if she knew I was lying. But she didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the silver detailing on her green bedspread. Watching her, how helpless and sad she looked, I did feel a tad guilty. I made my way over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm really am sorry Bellatrix." I murmured.  
A small tear fell down her cheek, but she did not do anything. I moved closer to her, and wiped her tear off her face, my hand cupping the side of her face. Her eyes moved from their gaze on the bed to meet mine. We locked eyes for only a few seconds, but I seemed to melt into her deep, dark, brown eyes forever. They weren't full of hatred, or filled with their usual coldness. I couldn't determine what emotion I felt in them, because then Bella leaned in and kissed me.  
I was caught by surprise. I had only felt her lips once, on our wedding. But that was so short, so quick. This kiss was long, filled with passion. Afte I got over the shock, which took a little while, I kissed her back. I put my hands on her back, her hands already on my face. I pulled her closer to me, I wanted to feel her close to me, to hold her. I pushed her back gently, so she laid on the bed, still not breaking the kiss.  
She rolled us over so she was on top of me. She straddled my hips, and I cupped her breast through her corset top. I began to massage it softly when she broke the kiss.  
"No. Rodolphus, I can't do this."

**A/N: SAUCCCY! Haha sorry if it was OOC at all. But I quite like this chapter. But I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. I want to write more but I don't know what's going to happen xD But thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it was a mean cliffhanger. But I'm back! I'm not too happy with this chapter but I tried! so here is chapter four! ~androcissatrix**

"No. Rodolphus, I can't do this." Bella got off my hips, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wha-? Why not?" I said, sitting up on my elbows.

"I can't love you!" Bella cried. "I love the Dark Lord, he's the one I want this with, not you! I can't."

"I'm your husband, of course you can love me."

Bella looked confused and even a little worried.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked gently. I wanted to get inside her head, why wasn't I good enough for her?

"You're...well, you're..." Bella stammered, struggling to find a reason. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you." She murmured, gazing past me at her ornate carved headboard.

"Then why can't we?" I grinned. This was all I ever wanted. Bellatrix didn't hate me. Maybe she even loved me.

"I don't-" Bella started, but I cut her off, claiming her in a kiss. This time I could her by surprise, and she stayed for a few seconds before pulling away again. "No Rodolphus. I don't want to." She said, then laid down, her back facing toward me. I sighed quietly, then got up to leave. I wasn't completely disappointed though. That was more affection then Bellatrix had shown me since we met, and she didn't rip my head off. I had my hand on the door knob when Bella said "Wait!" She turned over, and looked at me. "You can just lay with me." She muttered, almost inaudibly. I smiled, and sat on the bed with her. I stroked her wild black curls, and she closed her eyes. We sat there are a moment, in silence. Bu it was the best moment of silence I had ever encountered. My thoughts of joy were interuppted by Bella's voice.

"Rod?" Her voice was timid.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you really think the Dark Lord will never love me?"

My hand froze in her hair. Did I think so? Of course not. He was too obsessed with power to love. But Bella didn't want to hear that, and I didn't want to ruin this.

"I don't know Bella. Maybe some day. But for now, you're going to have to settle for me."

Bella smiled, and relaxed a little.

"Bellatrix?" Now it was my turn for a question.

"Hmmm?" She replied dreamily.

"D-Do you love me?" I asked nervously. I was afraid something might click once I asked, and she would go berserk.

Bella opened her eyes, and turned toward me. Her eyes were big, her face looked almost innocent.

"Maybe I can learn to."

And with that, we fell asleep, my arm around her waist, her hand lying softly on mine.


End file.
